Detours to You
by Arinlikejade
Summary: Misaki has been abducted. Usagi has a race to find where his lover is being kept, finding small messages along the way. But will the two ever find their way out of this detour? Lemons, you have been warned.
1. A Wrong Turn

**A/N: Here's my first Junjou Romantica fanfiction! As well as it's going to be my first non one-shot, but it's up to you guys on how long it keeps on going, if you want more, I'll keep on writing ^_^ Of course I don't plan on getting past let's say 20 something chapters. But as for the chapter length they will begin to get longer, now that I actually know where I'm going with this and all. **

**WARNING: BOYXBOY LOVE. DONT LIKE DONT READ. Simple. Also,this will become a lemon [many of them in fact] in future chapters. **

**I don't own any of Junjou Romantica. Horrible, Yes.**

**But I do own this story.**

**Now, on with the show!**

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Misaki's POV

I opened my tired eyes slowly. Blinking a few times to let them adjust to the light in the room. Stretching my arms out and attempted to climb out of Usagi-san's high bed, only to be held back by a pair of strong arms. "Baka-Usagi…" I muttered under my breath. It was easy to tell he was still in a deep sleep, and I wouldn't even dare trying to wake him up now. So, I started with prying his fingers apart to get loose. But it proved no-dice when they held tight. I grunted. "Dammit, this is annoying! I have to start making breakfast or I'll be late for college." After a few more failed attempts of trying to get out of hold, and some flailing in my distress, I slumped back into his arms with a sigh. I rolled around so I was looking at his face. His long eyelashes were just barely grazing his cheeks. His hair was scattered from its usual neatness. He looked beautiful with this calm look across his face. He always looked beautiful to me, even though I would rarely ever admit that to myself, much less him. I lived in my denial, just hoping that he somehow got the message that I loved him. "Mmm, Misaki, you're so forceful…" His voice interrupted my thoughts, making me blush red. I took a pillow and smacked him across his face. "YOU OLD PERVERT, WHAT ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?!" I immediately regretted these words as soon as they passed through my mouth. The soft expression immediately turned harsh as his eyes cracked open. I gulped as sweat drops formed on my forehead. "I was having a wonderful dream of you Misaki, sucking my cock and using your hands to-" "Uwaa! I get it, I get it!" Now using my hands to cover my ears. He chuckled in his deep voice, quickly leaning on his elbows to kiss one of my blushing cheeks. I cringed slightly, expecting him to jump me all of a sudden. But he pulled back and began to get dressed. I breathed a sigh of relief, but also a bit disappointed that he didn't continue. AGH, what was I thinking?! Okay, Misaki, let's just ready for today, it feels like it's going to be a long one. I hopped out of the bed, and threw on some random clothes that looked clean enough to wear. I weaved my way through the assortment of stuffed animals and toy trains that were scattered all over the bedroom floor. When I finally got out of the mess, I saw a calm Usagi-san sitting in the living room with his glasses on, one arm over Suzuki-san and the other reading over some manuscript. I smiled to myself at the nice image. I pulled out of thoughts as quickly as I fell into them. "Eeto, what would you like to eat this morning, Usagi-san?" I asked as I pulled on my green apron and starting to get some essentials out. "I want pancakes in the shape of a bear, including eyes, nose, mouth, claws, and a bow made with chocolate sauce." He replied without a pause. "Must you always make things so complicated for me?" I argued, even though I still began to make the batter. "I'm sorry, does it bug you, love?" He suddenly whispered in my ear. "AAH!"I shrieked, spilling some flour in the process. "How did you get behind me so quickly, you were just over there?" My eye's huge. "I walked." He said blatantly. I hmph-ed, then turned back around to finish making the elaborate breakfast. Usagi-san leaned on the table with his elbows, holding his head up with his hands, staring at me intently as I made our breakfasts. He almost reassembled an eager child waiting for his Christmas present. I continued to feel his eyes bore into me as I flipped the pancakes, messing up a few times. I tried to keep a straight face, but being watch by him like that made me instantly nervous. "Is it almost done?" He asked. "Hai, nearly, I'm done with making the pancakes. So, while I let them cool down a bit, I'll make the melted chocolate for it." Turning to grab some of the chocolate I got Usagi-san for Valentine's day [since it was the only type he would eat, saying it was 'special' since it was from me or whatever] but ended up get trapped in his arms that were secured on either side of counter. "W-what?" I stuttered against my will. "I miss my Misaki, it's been a while hasn't?" He spoke in a seductive voice that made me flinch. "Are you kidding me? We just did it last night, now let me just finish making breakfast, I have to go soon." I pushed on his chest to make him move out of my way. Crossing his arms, he replied "Fine, but I'm picking you up from school today." I crushed some of the chocolates and put them in a boil with some vegetable oil, then set them in the microwave. " No you can't, I promised my sempai that I would help him out with some clubs after school." I sat on the floor to avoid the heated gaze I was getting by the mention of my hated Sumi-sempai. "No, I won't allow it." I mentally screamed, why does he have to always do this?! "I'm an adult, I can do whatever I want, more-over you are not my parent!" My hands curling into fists at my side. "But, Misaki, you are mine." He spoke grasping my chin gently to tilt my gaze so that it was right into his eyes. My mouth twitched downward at our close proximity. "Ha." He laughed once then let go, leaving my heart pumping and my hand reaching for my un-touched lips. Well, that was strange. Usually, Usagi-san kisses me all the time. Agh! Do I want him to kiss me?! No no no no no no no. I started shaking my head rapidly. "Something the matter, Misaki?" He asked as if I wasn't question my insanity at the exact moment. "N-no, of course not, why would there be! Oh, look the chocolate is done!" I reached into the microwave with a hard smile on my face. I began to fill a plastic bag with the now melted chocolate, making sure to cut a corner off so it would have some place to come out. I started the process of drawing elaborate faces and bows on to the pancake with the skill of a mangaka. When it was finished I took a step back to admire my masterpiece. I was about to shout at Usagi-san that I was done, but then I noticed a note by my side.

_Misaki-_

_Sorry, I can't have breakfast with you, I just remembered that I have an unfinished manuscript that I will need to turn in to Aikawa-san in an hour. Please excuse me, and don't even try to not show when I pick you up today, I can always find you. Oh, and please leave the pancake by my office door._

_Love, Your Usagi-san._

When did you even walk away?! Was the first question that ran through my mind. I quickly put the pancake by his door, grabbed mine and my bag. Shoved my feet in my shoes and was out the door. I sped-walked to the college, all the while eating my now cold pancake. I stopped in my tracks when I remember I forgot to do Kamijou-sensei's homework. Dammit, that demon of a teacher is going to whack me over the head again. At least last time, it was a paperback. Inwardly sighed, and I have his first period too. I can at least try not to be late. I began to jog a bit, trying to make-up some lost time from those pancakes. Until, 2 larger men suddenly stepped in front of me. "Oh, uhm, sumimasen." I said quietly trying to make my way around them, but when I moved to the left, they followed. My face scrunched up, what were these guys problem. I looked them up and down; they were both wearing dark suits and their eyes were hidden behind shades. The larger of the 2 had a scar running down from what seemed the top of his for head to the bottom of his chin. They looked like they were out of some dark and mysterious manga. I was startled when they started walking towards me, causing me to walk backwards and stumble a couple of times. "Hey, w-what's your problem; I have to get to college?" I tried to ask in a calm voice, even though I could even hear the fear rising in me. "We're sorry, Misaki Takahashi, it's nothing personal, we are just being paid a lot of money." The smaller one spoke as they continued to descend upon me. "What do you mean by that?! And how do know my name, you dark-clothed-freaks?!" I spoke harshly, but my body began to shake with my nervousness rising none-the-less. "Man, you sure do have a lot of questions, but don't fret; they'll all be answered soon enough. All you should be worrying your little head about is that your 'Usagi-san' doesn't get too pulled into this, but of course he will since he supposedly loves you." I heart stopped at the mention of my lovers name. I opened my mouth to say something back, but it was quickly covered with a sweet-smelling cloth. "MMPH" I tried screaming, but it was dulled by the material and that my mind was beginning to get fuzzy. Shit, these bastards drugged me. _Please, Usagi-san, don't come and find me, these ass-holes seem really dangerous. _I spoke to him in my head. It would be the last thing I could remember, and my world quickly enclosed itself in darkness.

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

**A/N: First chapter, completed! Woo! So, yes our dear little Uke-Misaki is getting kidnapped. But by who is yet to be revealed, even I'm not 100% sure yet! That just shows you how much time and dedication I put into this story. *Sigh* But no really, this is going to be my baby for a while. And I'm going to nurture it well, with the help of you guy's of course. So, don't forget to rate and review!**

**Love,**

**~Arin **


	2. Notes for You

**Chapter 2! Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts that I've been getting! I get so happy when I see them pop up in my inbox, and it makes me more inspired to write something. ^0^ This chapter is all in Usagi's POV, it's always harder to write for him since the real story is always from Misaki's POV. Also, this is the chapter when note's Usagi starts getting, like I said in the summary. I'll stop talking now and let you read xD**

_**Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Junjou Romantica**_

_**But I do own this story.**_

_**On with the show.**_

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Usagi's POV

I sighed, taking off my glasses. _Finally, finished._ Stretching my hands away from the computer, cracking them contently. When I completed the other manuscript for Aikawa, that made me abandon my poor Misaki in the first place, the devil of a women sprouts out of no-where that I had another BL installment that I supposedly 'forgot' about. Honestly, I had no idea what she thinks of me, a machine maybe. _I mean I have a life. Misaki… _With that name in my head, I glanced up at the clock, _4:00. _"Dammit!" I shouted slamming my hands down onto the desk. "I'm late picking him up." I must have been too wrapped up in my writing, how horrible of me! Leaving my love all alone. I picked up my phone and flipped in open, I expected to see at least a couple missed calls, but much to my disappointment, there were none at all. I rang him quickly, but there was no answer. I shut the phone, frustrated. _What is this? He usually calls when he gets out, no matter what._ My thoughts flashed back to him this morning,

_Crossing my arms, I spoke clearly after being rejected "Fine, but I'm picking you up from school today." I watched as he set the chocolates he gave me into the microwave. "No, you can't, I promised my sempai that I would help him out with some clubs after school." I shot him a glare at the mention of that baka-sempai of his. I never knew what he saw in him. He plopped onto the ground to avoid that lasers I was sending him through my eyes. "No, I won't allow it." I would not let that man manipulate my Misaki "I'm an adult, I can do whatever I want, more-over you are not my parent!"_

I felt anger inside me well up as I thought of the most likely scenario in my head. That _sempai _of his, tricked his naïve mind into turning off his cell-phone and taking him off somewhere to prey on his beautiful body. I can imagine him crying out as his fragile body is being taken by someone other than me, _Please, Usagi-san, come save me from this awful man! _I punched a hole in the closest wall at that thought. In a rush, I grabbed my car keys and cell phone, just in case Misaki calls, telling me his phone just died or that he had a class that went over. Anything, would be better than this small ache that was beginning to form in my heart. Anyone else would say that I'm over-reacting, but I had this feeling that something was off. It could have just been my mind from lack of physical contact with Misaki in the last 24 hours. Whatever the reason was, it didn't stop me from pressing the basement button in the elevator repeatedly, thinking that it would somehow make tired machine work faster. At last, it reached the final floor. I jogged quickly to my car, pressing the button on my keys until I heard the beeping noise of the doors opening. It was once I was directly in front of the red car, that I noticed a yellow sticky note attached to the windshield. _This is rather strange, _I thought as I tore the note from the glass, _The only people who can get down her have to live in the building. Unless than came in without a car. _I began to read the note,

_Usami-_

_Taking someone who is beloved away from the loving is a high price. But it's one we are willing to pay. You will search high and low. The people who are close will become enemies. We want to be found, but can you find us? _

By the third time I read through it, the shock had fully sunk it. My hand found its way over my mouth, as my breathing became harsher. "Wha-What is this?" I spoke aloud. _Was there any chance that this could be a prank? No, no this was way above a normal joke that a kid would pull. Then, an adult? _ I gasped, "Misaki!" He has to be in trouble, who else could they be talking about. I loved no else more than I loved my Misaki. I shoved the note into my pants pocket and got into the driver's seat. I tried calling him again, but still it went to voice-mail after just a few rings. My mind was whirling with thoughts as I pulled out of the garage and sped off the college. It was the first place I could think of to go to. Someone must have saw him there today. I prayed that he would just be standing at the entrance complaining why I was late picking him up. I would hold him tight it my arms, and he would then gripe about not being able to breathe. Showing him the note, he would say that I was just being the normal over-reacting Usagi-san. I wished so much, that would end up being the case. But by the time I reached the gates of the school, there was only a couple of non-important stragglers hanging about. I ran my hand threw my hair, when I didn't see one short, brown-haired, green-eyed boy. "Shit." I hissed threw my teeth. I parked in a random spot, slamming the door closed. I sped-walked to the front doors, catching a few strange stares from some students. Ignoring them completely, I burst through the doors. And guess who was standing right there, with a stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, hey, there Usami-sensei, what are you doing here?" Misaki's sempai spoke. Just seeing his face made my anger double up in my body. I grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the nearest wall. My fore-arm pinning his throat back. The smile left his face almost immediately. I Took the note out of my pocket, holding it only a few centimeters away from his face. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHERE IS MISAKI?!" I shouted right into his ear. I watched as he cringed away. "The hell are you talking about?" He voice was quiet due to the pressure I was enforcing on his wind-pipe. "Of course you know something! You must!" I tried to contain my voice now, as on-lookers started to get suspicious about the enfolding scene in front of them. "No, I don't. I haven't even seen Misaki all day, I thought you would know." He stopped talking as my eyes got huge, I released my grip I held on him, my arms falling to my side. "You do , don't you?" I walked away before I gave him any sort of response. I could hear him calling my name as I continued down the hall. I somehow found my way to the teacher's lounge, after only being there a few times before. I found the person I was looking for reading a book on a recline-able chair. "Hiroki!" I exclaimed, not even noticing that him was in deep thought. "Aghh!" He shrieked, falling backwards with the chair in his moment of shock. "BAKA-AKIHIKO!" I looked down at him, not even realizing what I just caused. "Oh, gomen." Not even bothering to help him up. "Ugh, what was it that you needed to bug me with now?" He spoke as he tried to get his bearings. "Have you see Misaki today?" I spoke rapidly. "Eh, Takahashi-kun? That's funny you ask, actually, me and some other teachers were talking about how he wasn't in any of his classes today. I was going to call you once I got the-" "Why didn't you just call me when he didn't show to his first class?!" I interrupted him. "Well, I just assumed maybe he was sick or something. You know you shouldn't treat that boy as roughly as you do, I mean he is just-" "I DON'T NEED YOU TO LECTURE ME ON HOW TO TREAT MY LOVER, HIROKI! NOW OF ALL TIMES!" He stumbled back and my sudden shouting. "What's going on, Akihiko?" He asked now, with some worry in his voice. I handed him the note, I couldn't talk much anymore. "Ah, are you sure this isn't just some sort of joke?" I watched as his checked the other side of the note. "How can it be? You said yourself, that he hasn't gone to any classes today. He isn't picking up him phone, nor has he called me at all. What else can this lead not just me, but _anyone _to believe?" I began to pace, my mind was reeling so fast, trying to make some sense of the situation. "I suppose that's correct. I would be worried as well if it was Nowak in Takahashi-kun's place. But, what do you plan on doing? You should call the cops." He said, as he sat back down in his chair. "I know…I know, but I feel like they are just going this think it's only a teenager sewing his wild oats, and that he'll be back by tonight, as for the note, they'll probably blow it off as a prank. No, for now I have to go at this on my own. But if anything happens that you hear about, please call me." I back up at him. "Of course, I'll call you if anything goes on here. I'll give Nowaki the heads up if anything comes up at the hospital." I cringed at his last words. "Akihiko, I doubt anything will come to that. Find him, please be safe though." He smiled at me. "Yes, I'll do that." I gave him a half-smile, that was mostly forced. I still felt this uncertainty. _Would I really be able to do this on my own?_ _Yes, I have to, for Misaki._ Yet, this feeling continued to hang over me as I made my way back to my car. I gasped, almost falling back onto the cement, at the sight in front of me. _Another _note, stuck directly to the center of the wind-shield. My eyes hazed over a bit as I reached for it.

_Nice try, rabbit. But alas you are wrong. No, we did not bring your love to the most likely place for him to be. We are hurt that you would think so little of us. For the time being, he isn't that far from where you are now standing. Rest assured, we doubt you'll be able to find him. Maybe try looking towards the sky._

_The-they are watching me? _I indivertibly, glanced around me, only seeing faceless students and teachers, now all getting out of after-school clubs and meetings. It would take forever to try and find some s

suspicious people here. In fact, I probably looked the scariest right now. I thought back to the note, _Maybe try looking towards the sky. _What could they mean… I thought of all the places I've been with Misaki; restaurants, beach, aquarium, onsen, Ferris-wheel . _Ferris-wheel. _"That's it!" I threw myself into the car, turning on the engine. "I'm coming, Misaki, I'm coming."

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

**Ooh, cliff-hanger!~ What will happen at the ferris-wheel? Try and guess ^_^' Most of the next chapter, if not all, should be from Misaki's POV. Tell me what you guise think, do you like where the story is going so far? Rate & Review, if you feel the need xD I'll update soon.**

**Love, **

**~Arin**


	3. Thoughts of You

**Chapter 3! So this is the first mature lemon one out of the many too come. I won't give anything away, you'll just have to read and find out ^0^' OH AND IF YOU DON! LIKE LEMONS OF ANY SORT I RECOMMEND NOT TO READ THIS. Just saying for the future as well. And thanks to the people who reviewed and told me I should fix the way I was writing with paragraphs. So, I hope this is better!**

**_I do not own Junjou Romantica_**

**_But I do own this story_**

**_On with the show..._**

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Misaki's POV

I woke up to darkness, blinking a few times until I realized there was a cloth that was covering my eyes. I began to panic, trying to move my arms and legs that were securely tied so that I was in a fetal position. Something like tape muffled my screams and breathing, causing me to rely on my nose to get air into my lungs. My memory started coming back to me; the men with the dark suits, the poison they covered my mouth with. I could hear the sound of cars passing, and whatever I was on top of was shaking violently. _I must be in a truck of some sort. God dammit what am I suppose to do I can't just lay here and wait._ The vehicle suddenly did a quick turn causing me to roll. My hip hit something sharp, I heard it rip through my jeans and cut into me. "MMPHH!" I cried out, pain working its way throughout my entire leg. I bit into my lip trying to ignore the blood that I felt seeping from the wound. Little tears started to form in my eyes.

_Why is this happening? Why can't I just be with Usagi-san right now. I wonder if he's freaking out right now? That's a stupid question of course he is. I want him. I want him to save me so badly. I feel so selfish just saying that in my head. Just from those people words earlier I could tell that this has something to do with him, and if he came to get me it could put him in danger as well. No, No, I don't want that. I have no idea what to do anymore. _

Tears were now flowing out of me against my own will. Choking sobs were trying to escape from my mouth but were just muffled. I was shivering from the pain in my hip and from the sadness that was everywhere in me. I tried to stop once my nose was starting to get stuffy, and that was my only source of breathing. I thought of Usagi's arms around me, his hands in my hair, his lips on my forehead. It was embarrassing but it was the only way I could get myself to calm down a bit so that I wasn't suffocating. But silent tears continued to run down my face none-the-less.

The truck I was in stopped and I heard some talking between a couple of men outside. I tried to listen in as much as I could;

"Okay here's the camera, go take the picture of him now. Give it to me when you are done and I put it where boss said to, a'ight?" One voice spoke.

"Yeah, got it. It's really annoying how this guy won't tell us who he is though. We can only talk to him through a cell phone. How can we even trust him?" This voice was slightly deeper pitched, like he was older.

"We can't question him. He is paying us way too much, plus he threatened our lives if we didn't obey. I don't know about you, but I'm not going against him." The younger voice spoke again.

"I guess you are right. I'll take the picture now."

The truck door was slammed open. I could now see some light making its way through the cloth that covered my eyes. "Mmph." Someone jumped in. I knew I should be trying to make my escape now, while the door was open. But there was no way I could even move my arms, much less my legs.

"Be quiet right now and this will go a lot quicker." The older one said. I heard the click of a camera and saw a flash. I heard the sound of boots on the metal as they got closer to where I was. I whimpered anticipating what was going to happen. A hand harshly pushed me over. "MMPH!" I screamed when the gauge on my hip tore.

"Hey, Tatsuki, this kid cut his leg open pretty bad back here, should we do something?"

"Nah, he's not our problem. That boss guy said we just had to make sure that he comes back alive, right?"

"Yeah, anyways, here's the picture go put it up, number 21 don't forget it!" The older sent the other off on whatever he had to do. I felt nerves in my stomach tighten with being alone with this guy. I tried to shuffle myself into a wall so I was resting on something, also to get farther away from this man.

"Heh, you're a strange one aren't you. You really have no idea why you are here? Well I suppose that is okay, since I don't really either, I'm just a hired-hand. All I know is that we are taking you away from your lover who is the famous author Usami Akihiko. How _prestigious_. Other than that, the boss calls and tells us what we have to do next. It's a real weird deal we are in this time around." He chuckled again. _This guy pisses me off; I already know that this had something to do with Usagi. No, I don't know what that is exactly but I plan to find out, I have to. _

"Hey, respond to me when I'm talking to you!" He walked over to me grabbing my hair roughly, so my head was tilted upwards.

"Mgh!" I grunted. Jeez_, is this guy an idiot or something? I obviously can't talk with this rag in my mouth. And now he is trying to rip my hair out. _

"Hah, I like the noise you make. Let's see what your eyes look like." He spoke in my ear making me cringe. I could feel his hands working on the knot at the back of my head, until the cloth around my eyes fells to the ground. I squinted with the sudden light that filled my vision almost blinding me. When I my finally focused I saw the older guy that was squatting in front of me. He wasn't one of the same people from before, the ones who drugged me. No, he was in a lot more casual clothes. He was probably in his late 30s.

"Ohh, you have nice eyes. They look like emeralds." I scowled, _what was this guy playing at? I'm a guy, and I'm pretty sure not every single man I come across must be ga-! _I stopped mid-thought when I felt a dirty hand sneaking up my t-shirt.

"MMPH!" My eyes grew large. I tried to move away with my legs, but immediately stopped when a sharp pain shot up my back. "MGH!" He was now holding my hips down, as his hand continued to venture upwards on my chest, tugging at my nipples painfully. I was trying so hard not to make any noises, like it wasn't affecting me. But that failed when I flipped onto my stomach, my but being pulled into the air and pants tugged down. Blood was gushing out of my leg at a fast pace. I could already feel myself getting light-headed from the loss of blood until I felt something hard and incredibly hot prodding my entrance. It wasn't until right then that I realized what was happening. My head turned back at the guy with wide eyes. "MMGM!" I was shaking my head violently. Pleading with my eyes that this man stopped.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He leaned down and whispered. He sheathed himself completely in with one thrust. I cried a muffled scream as I felt myself tearing inside._ I feel like I'm being split in two, am I going to die here? I don't care how selfish it is, I want to see you Usagi. Please. _Tears were running down my face as the man continued to abuse my hole. The pain was so shearing; I couldn't even hear my cries or his disgusting moans anymore. It was as if my body was souly focusing on this pain I was experiencing. The guy's nails were scratching my thighs, briefly digging his nails into my cut there. Another scream left me. Now I was just attempting to remember how to breathe through my nose since my mouth was covered.

"Mmnn, you are so tight inside. It feels amazing." His voice was now coming back to my ears. "Oh! Ooh! I'm going to come. Ahhn!" I felt his liquid shoot deep inside me, stinging the tore tissue in there. I collapsed. My last thought being of Usagi, and how close he felt to me right now. But alas, no one came to save me from this hell. I was alone, and it didn't feel like that was going to change anytime soon. I finally passed out from loss of blood, hoping I wasn't going to wake up.

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Tatsuki walked back to see a his partner smoking a cigarette with a smug look on his face.

"Iyu-san, I did what you told me with the ph- WHAT THE FUCK?!" The younger boy shouted when he noticed the hostage in the back passed out with his pants pulled down exposing his ass. Blood was in a puddle surrounding him as well as some coming from his butt.

"Quiet down will you, there are still people around here you know?" The older guy spoke calmly.

"You're one to talk! What the hell did you do?" Tatsuki's voice was still close to screaming.

"Shhh! I'm telling you, we will be caught like that. I had some fun the kid, big deal." Iyu scoffed as if it was nothing.

"We're suppose to bring the kid back unharmed, we can get killed for this, what were you thinking?" Tatsuki started to pace, trying to think of what to do.

"No we won't, and I believe the guy clearly said 'bring him back alive' and I already che-" A gun went off behind Tatsuki, the bullet hitting Iyu directly in the face. The boy covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming and took a step back. Turning around to see who the shooter was, but whoever did it was already long gone. He calmed himself down before he went to go look at the body of his dead partner. He already knew that no-one would survive that. When he leaned over to look, cringing at the gory sight. Suddenly, the phone in Iyu's pocket started ringing. Tatsuki dug into his pants, trying to avoid any blood that might reach him. He answered on the third ring,

"Hello?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"Did you forget when I told you that I'm always watching? Take that idiots body out of the car." The voice of the man who was currently controlling him spoke.

"But…" The boy of only 20 years paused.

"NOW! If you don't want to end up like your partner there." The man shouted.

"Okay! Okay. I'm doing it now." Tatsuki put the phone down for a minute to drag the body out of the truck so that it was laying on the cement. He picked up the phone again to hear the man already talking.

"Good boy, now I want you drive the kid in back to this address, 1394 Chikaki Road. Be there by 7 o'clock. Got it?" The voice commanded.

"Yeah, I understand." I boy said with some resentment.

"Good. I am hanging up now." The phone clicked, until a buzzing noise came saying that there was no-one on the line anymore. Tatsuki looked down at the man who had basically raised him for the last time.

"Baka, how dare you get yourself killed like that." He quickly wiped away the one tear the threatened to fall. There was no time to mourn the death of this man, he was being watched at all times now. Hopping into the truck, taking hold of the steering wheel and driving out of the empty parking lot.

"I won't fail, this is for you Iyu-san." And he speed off, not once looking back.

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

**Agh, I'm sorry if reading through Misaki's rape scene was painful for you [I know it was for me to write] But I think we kinda saw this coming, yes? The ended was a bit different wasn't it? Adding a side story was kindof a spur of the moment thing, and I didn't even think of it until I got to that point. Tell me if you want to more of Tatsuki, I'm willing to write tiny scenes for him but of course The main focus will always be Usagi and Misaki. Please review if you have any critiques, comments, or you just want to say hi! I'm responding to all of them now ^_^ Oh! And I threw in a Death Note: Another Note**** reference in there somewhere, tell me if you find it! Or even if you have no idea what I'm talking about and want to know! xD**

**See you next chapter~**

**Love,**

**Arin~**


	4. Hopes for You

**New chapter! I like how this one came out quite a lot ^0^ Sorry if it was kinda a long wait. It was a very stress filled week, and then there was Halloween which was nice. I was L in a slutty outfit called 'Strawberry Girl' xD Anyways, make sure to read the Author's note at the end, because there shall be some important information down there!**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**But I do own this story**

**_On with the show..._**

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Detours to You

Chapter 4

Usagi's POV

I resisted the urge to press fully down on the gas as I was already over the speed limit on this freeway. The only thought that was running through my head was _I have to save Misaki. I have to save Misaki. I have to save Misaki. _I repeated that mantra in my head. I had long given up trying to call him over and over again. All I could do now was just hope and pray that he was going be where the lead me. That note was so vague though, I could just as easily be wrong.

"SHIT!" I shouted at the traffic that suddenly formed in front me, slamming my hands on the steering wheel. _I knew I shouldn't have taken the freeway, rush-hour just started. _I hung my head, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them all the cars that blocked my way from saving My Love would have just disappeared.

My hand dug into my pocket searching for a cigarette. I pulled one out, along with a lighter, cupping my hand around the flame as I lit up my addiction. I took a deep breath of the smoke-air, letting it fill my lungs to the fullest until I finally let it out. I could feel my nerves already calming. I stared at the cigarette with interest for a moment. Watching that as ashes on the end began to form and threaten to fall onto my lap, tapping it into a built-ash tray before it had the chance.

I suddenly remembered when Misaki always use to tell me not to smoke so much, saying that it was bad for my health. My heart clenched at the memory. _God, I just want to hold him so badly. I want to hear his voice, even if it's scolding me. Anything would be fine, just if he was here with my now. _I snubbed the already small bud of a cancer-stick out, having no interest in it anymore.

Out of no-where I heard the car behind me honk, throwing me out of my daze. I quickly glance up to see no car's in fron't of me.

"Crap.." I mutter, waving my hand out that window as an apology. I zoomed forward just to catch up with the now slightly moving cars. _Please, Misaki, just be there. _

The drive should have originally only taken me 15 minutes to get to Tokyo, but with all the congestion on the freeway, I didn't arrive until an hour later. It was 5:30 now, and the sky was already beginning to turn an ominous royal blue. I could now see the tall Ferris wheel coming into my vision. It's bright lights now shining greatly in the night sky.

My heart picked up its pace, he must be close, I can feel it. It's almost as if he is calling out to me, even now. As I drove by a nearly abandoned parking lot, the only car being in it was a large truck. There was no license plate, and nothing on the sides advertising anything. I turned my head to continue to stare at it as I went past. A chill went up my spine, making my brow furrow. _What is this? That's probably just a truck for a new business that hasn't been registered yet, why am I getting weird feelings from it. _I would have stopped to investigate if I wasn't already so close the place where apparently Misaki was.

I parked in the closest spot that I could find to the Ferris Wheel. I almost ran up to the huge machine half-expecting to see Misaki there to just tell me it was all a joke just to get him to come out here with him. Yes, that by all means sounded like something Misaki would never in 100 years do, but I could wish out all times.

I walked around the area for a few minutes trying to find another note or anything to help me. Finally, I gave up not sure what else to do, so I decided to get on the ride maybe if I looked down on the city I will find something.

The line was filled with couples holding hands, cuddling, _kissing._ I cringed at all of it, resisted the urge to hit all these people upside the head and shout at them that I was in a crisis and didn't need to see _that _right now. But of course, didn't, just in my head. The line moved fairly fast, and soon I was already getting into one of the little cars. A young man who was on it before me walked out, he was maybe a little older than Misaki. He stared hard at me for a moment before walking away quickly. I shrugged off the weird boy as merely having a bad day, just like I was.

I was about to board, but before noticing that it was the same one that Misaki and I went on the first we went on a date, _21. _My eyes narrowed a bit, _does this mean something? _I shoved money in the operators face then quickly getting on the ride.

I sit on the same side that I normally would if Misaki was here. Across from me, a picture was taped to the window. _No, no that can't be possible._ I nearly jumped out of my seat, forgetting the small space that I was in. I tore the picture off to see my bloodied Love. His arms and feet were bound, eyes and mouth covered with a dirtied cloth. I could see red seeping from his leg.

I brought my hand to my mouth to prevent myself from puking, suddenly feeling ill. _How is this possible. How can they do this. _ I already knew this was all my fault. I could have done something to stop this, taken him to school. Made him stay home. I could have done so much, but I didn't. And now this is what happens. I about to let these forming tears in my eyes fall, but then I remember.

"That boy.." It left my mouth as a whisper. Just as I was able to put 2 and 2 together, I heard a resounding shot firing from down on the ground. I watched as people screamed and tried to find where the noise had come from. "GODDAMMIT!" I needed to get off this ride right now. I can't waste anymore time.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat until in finally reached the ground. It had gone quicker because they wanted to get people off the ride if there was something going on. The moment my feet touched the ground, I began running. Running to that deserted parking lot, I just know something was there. I wouldn't just get that feeling of Misaki being so close to me if it wasn't right. My feet just kept moving not stopping once.

When I got there, I folding over my hands on my knees, breathing harshly. _Maybe I really should stop smoking less, I feel like I can't get any air into my lungs. _I looked up to see a motionless body lying in the middle of the lot.

"No.." I ran up to the blood-stained body, already believing it was Misaki. _How was no one else here? I swear everyone heard the shot. Someone must of witnessed it. _I ran up to the lifeless body, as I got closer I began to notice that this man wasn't My love at all. He must have been even older than me, even though I could hardly make out his face. His skull was cracked by a bullet. _What did this man do to deserve this? _After asking that question in my head, I felt this anger well up inside me. _No, whatever this piece of shit did, he had it coming. _My eyes went down his body analyzing it, until my eyes reached a yellow sticky note, matching all the other ones I had found. I tore it off, carefully avoiding getting any blood on me.

_Aha, well we're glad you found this note, Rabbit. We are sure you will thank us if you knew what this vile man had done to your Misaki. But don't fret, he is still alive, and for the most part well. Our little game isn't over yet, Rabbit, Oh no sir. It's just beginning. We hope you are having just as much fun as we are. We look forward to meeting you in the near future. Oh, how could we forget, we shall be contacting you very soon._

Just as I finished reading, my cell-phone went off. Not even bothering to look at the number, I answered.

"Misaki?" I asked out in hope.

"Ke ke, No, no my Dear, this is not you precious Lover. We are flattered that you would think such a thing though." A girlish voice rang through, but was clearly male.

"Who are you? What have you done with Misaki? You won't get away with this." I said firmly, holding make any emotion that was in my voice.

"Oh, my you want to know who we are! That is so lovely! It really is!. Well, I am very sorry though, We can't tell you that just quite yet. As for Misaki, he is currently not in our possession . The partner of that man you are right now standing above is still on the move with your Love. Taking him to his next destination he is." The strange voice spoke. He sounding like he was fully enjoying himself at my distress.

"Tell me where he is heading, NOW!" I shouted into the phone. Frustration rising in me. I started to walk back to my car, it would be bad if someone saw me just standing over a dead body on the phone. Plus the cops were probably going to be there any second.

"In time my Dear. He, he. But we want you find out yourself first! I shall be in contact soon." A dial tone rang into my ear. I stared at the phone for a moment, lifting it up about to throw it onto the cement. But at the last second I stopped myself. _In truth I might need it later, if they contact me_. I thought. I ran my hand through my fringe, leaving it there for a second so my hand covered my eyes. _What am I going to do?_ I racked my brain.

Finally, I had reached my car, not even realizing that my feet had kept moving. Once again there was a note waiting for me. I was getting so tired of these games that _this guy,_ or was it more the than one since he kept on saying 'we', was playing at.

Disregarding that, I peeled the note off my window and glared at it;

_Rabbit, did you think we were going to leave you without a clue? We are not that cruel, oh no, far from it. In fact we believe we smell like fresh cut flowers in a flower shop. Rabbits like flowers do they not?_

That's all that was written on the paper. They were obviously trying to hint towards flowers somehow. Since so far most of the notes have been connected with me and Misaki's relationship so far, this one must be too. And there was only one occasion where he ever gave me flowers; When I won that one award. But he could have bought those anywhere, there must have been at least 20 flower shops close to where we live. _Wait, unless these are only subjected to me and Misaki… _I began to think.

"Hiroki's boyfriend..." Just before the words had left my mouth, I clearly remembered being told once that he was a part-timer at a flower shop only a block away from my apartment. I didn't want to think about how they even knew this small fact about something that was hardly even related to me.

Whatever the reason was, I needed to warn Hiroki right away, from what I've seen from these guy's they could be very dangerous. I jumped into my car and started the engine. Dialing his number as quickly as I could while now driving. He answered on the second ring;

"Usami?" Hiroki's stern voice spoke.

"Hiroki, where is your boyfriend right now?" I asked, my voice uncharacteristically panicked.

"Eh, why do you want to know? He's at his part time job at the flower shop." His voice now sounding confused.

"Call him right away, I think he might be in danger."

UMUMUMUMUMMUMUMUMUMUMUM

**Oooh, Cliff-hanger :D So about that important info I was talking about; I currently need a beta! I'm asking this on my other stories as well. Just tell me if you want to do it for a couple of the ones of I have, and that would be a great deal of help!**

**Some side notes:**

**For Most of this chapter I was listening to Sweeney Todd, great movie!**

**Also I kept talking breaks from writing to do my biology research paper, and I currently have my Biology text book in my lap studying for my mid-term! Great fun! -_-**

**Well, that's all for now, see you next chapter!**

**Love,**

**~Arin.**


	5. Waiting for You

**Hello everyone!~ First off, let me apologize for not updating is so long! I honestly don't have a very good reason other than I've had school, and I was having major writers block on this chapter. To the point I had a huge head-ache that prevented me from sleeping x.x But now it is finally getting up! After a very long wait in my opinion, I hope it came out alright -__- It put me through hell.**

**Alright, I'm done with my rant!**

**_I do not own Junjou Romantica_**

**_But I do own this story_**

**_On with the show..._**

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Usagi's POV

By the time I got to the flower shop, I saw Hiroki's car outside. After I had finished explaining to him what was fully going on, he said a quick goodbye before hanging up on me. I was becoming increasingly worried, and not just for my Misaki, but anyone that was in the slightest bit related to me. Anyone that I know or knew was in danger now, and it was because of me.

I parked in front of the empty parking lot, it was getting late, 6:30. People were heading home to their families or getting ready for a night out. _I should be one of those people, I should be with Misaki right now in our apartment. _I couldn't let these thoughts control me at this moment, I had to find him first. And to do that I need to see what is going on inside that shop.

Leaving my car, I ran into the store. I looked around not seeing anyone, the place was torn apart. Broken vases scatter across the floor. Various flowers in the mix. I was about to call out to see if someone was there, but then I heard sobs coming from behind the counter.

I dashed over to see Hiroki, his face stained with tears, holding an unconscious man with black hair in his arms. His face was beaten, blood running from the corners of his mouth, his cheek bones bruised. A cut that ran down from his eyebrow to his jaw. His knuckles were red, like he had tried to fight whoever attacked him. I cringed at the sight.

"Hiroki…" I began not quite sure what to say. I couldn't remember the last time I saw my childhood friend cry like this. It scared me.

"How could they do this? Why would they hurt Nowaki, WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" He screamed at me, his voice cracking from all the crying.

"I've been asking myself the same thing. But we have to call the hospital, we can't just leave him like that. Who knows what condition he could be on the inside." I tried to talk calmly, not to scare him any further.

"I just did a few minutes ago. They should be on their way. Oh, Usami, they left another note." He barely gestured with his head in the direction of where it was. Clearly not wanting to let go of his Lover.

I made my way through the glass until I reached the only vase in the room that wasn't broken, and single white rose left in it. The sticky-note attached to the front.

_You are correct, our dear Rabbit! Not everything is connected to you and your lover! Just you! Isn't that grand! Not even the novels you write are safe now!_

I let out a grunt in frustration. I glanced down at my watch, 6:40 pm. _My novels? I doubt they would go back to my apartment. That would just be dumb on their part. Where else could they be heading? _I tried to think logically, but it was getting harder.

"Usami, you need to call the cops. This is getting insane, from what you told me on the phone it doesn't seem like it's going to get better any time soon. " Hiroki spoke from the floor. His voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Void of its usual harshness.

A deep sigh escaped my lips. I knew he was right, I wasn't going to be able to do this by myself. But what was I going to tell them without being thought of as crazy. _My gay lover has been abducted, I think it's because of me. I know this because the abductor himself has been leaving me notes to find where he is. I believe he wants to be found. _No, that sounds completely logical.

I went back to thinking where the next clue could be leading me. _Where else do my novels go besides when I writing them? Aikawa always has to bug the hell out of me just to get them, so she can take them too…_

"SHIT! How could I have not seen that?" I said out-loud when it finally came to me, _the Marukawa Publishing Company. _

"Wait, seen what? What are you talking about? USAMI-BAKA!" Hiroki called out to me but I was already half out the door and jumping into my car.

I mapped out in my head how long it would take me to get there, I should arrive around 7:00 pm.

UMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Misaki's POV

When I finally came too, I could feel the car moving again. My head was spinning, the pain in my leg was dull now. I tried to look around at my surroundings, but it was too dark. I almost thought I still had a blind fold on, but then I remembered that disgusting man took it off when he… I felt myself start to shake when the images of what happened came rushing back to me.

"He r-raped me." I whispered into the darkness. The words felt foreign on my lips, almost like it didn't happen to me. And that I was just watching it from up above.

And now we're heading to another un-known place. Where it'll most likely end up being the last place I ever see.

An image of Usagi-san flashed behind my eyelids almost bringing tears to my dry eyes. _No, no I can't think like that. I have to be able to see Usagi again. I won't die, until I can see him. I won't. I won't. I won't. _

I got lost with how many times I had repeated that to myself, until I felt the car come to an abrupt stop. Making me jerk forward, luckily not hitting anything this time.

I could hear someone jumping out of the truck and walking to the side, until the door to where I was being held slammed open, a boy who looked about a year older than me opened it this time. _What was his name, I think I heard it at one point before, Tat- something? _In the back of my mind, I wondered where that older man was.

"Come on princess, show time." He spoke jumping into the back. My brow furrowed at the name.

When he got close, I noticed that his eyes were red and looked tired like he had just been crying which I thought was strange for a kidnapper. They shouldn't cry on the job, right?

He picked me up with a grunt, swinging me over his shoulder.

"MGH." Being man-handled reminded me of what was happening. I started to struggle, trying to elbow the guy's head or knee him in the stomach, but it proved no-dice because I was still restrained with whatever ropes tightly.

I was happy that my eyes were still uncovered, being able to see where I was, was a little comforting. I think I could almost recognize the place. I didn't understand why there were no people around here anymore. Are we really still in Tokyo? It seemed almost too desolate.

I was facing away from him so I couldn't see where we heading, but I felt us incline up some stairs. I was praying that someone would see what was going on right now.

Just as I thought that, I heard a shriek come from behind me.

"OH MY GOD, MISAKI?!" A women's voice shouted, it sounded so familiar.

"Who are you?" My kidnapper shouted a couple of yards away from the woman.

I was dropped to the cement, lading on my elbows.

"Mmphh!" The small sound came from me when I felt my skin get scraped against the ground. I was able to kind of see what was going on now.

The woman's hair was bright red, making my eyes grow large. _No, Aikawa. _She must have recognized me, where the hell am I?! Why would she be here?

"Like I am going to tell you! What are you doing to that boy?" She said back with anger.

"Lady, I'm warning you don't get involved. From what I know, you have nothing to do with this, just leave it be." I could tell he was trying to talk calmly. "I honestly don't want to hurt you."

"Like Hell, I won't get involved! Hand over that boy now, either way I am calling the cops." She pulled out a cell phone. The guy scowled.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. For my own safety as well." He said his face growing dark.

"What do you mean, your own saf-" She started before the boy who was holding me ran up to red-head punching her in the jaw, causing her to fall to her knees. Grabbing her shoulders he kneed her in the chest, knocking the air out of her making her pass out. He stood over her body waiting to see if she was still conscious, he sighed and began to walk aback to me.

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed, it had happened so quickly. She had no way to defend herself, and it's all because she noticed me. It's my fault she got brought into this.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, it's not like's she's dead or anything." He mumbled before picking me up again.

I sagged into his arms not bother to resist anymore. What was the point anyways? Even if I did get out of his grip now I wouldn't be able to get anywhere like this.

So, I just let him carry me into the building I could now recognize as the Marukawa Publishing Company. Usagi-san's publisher. I wasn't shocked by the fact that I ended up here, everything seemed to focus around him.

The building was empty, I would have guessed that Aikawa-san would have been the last to leave at night. She was always working so hard.

We took the elevator it seemed all the way to the top floor, until I finally heard a ding that we had arrived. He took me into one of the bigger conference rooms, for some reason it was void of furniture.

I was dropped into one of the room's corners with a thud. I watched as the guy started to pace, running his hands through his hair.

"What am I suppose to do now? Just wait? What am I even waiting for?" I guess he was talking to himself, since I had no way of responding.

He kept on flipping out his cell phone to check if he had any messages. _Maybe he really doesn't have much to do with this whole thing, he seems confused. Like something was suppose to be happening._

I was beginning to wonder the same thing. Just then a voice started to speak into the room.

"Hello, Misaki Takashi! It's such a pleasure to meet you! Well, I guess that's wrong isn't it? Since we can you but you can't see us! Either way, how are you on this fine evening?" A cheery voice rang.

Both of our heads whipped to see an intercom in the wall, that I didn't even notice until now.

"Oh for goodness sakes, please take that tape off of Takahashi-san's mouth, Tatsuki." The voice finally realizing I couldn't talk.

The guy who I know knew was name Tatsuki ripped the strong tape, causing my dry lips to crack.

"Ouch..." I muttered looking at the ground licking a tiny bit of blood from my lips.

"Who the hell are you?" My voice cracking from not talking for a long period of time.

"Hehe, in time, my dear! Right now, we must wait for your lover to join us here." He said in a sing-song type of voice.

_Why the hell is this guy talking so girly-like? _

_Wait, what? _

"Ehhhh? Usagi-san is coming?!" My heart started to speed up. _He is going to save me, thank god.._

"Yes, Of course! It wouldn't be a party without our lovely rabbit would it now! In fact, he should be here any minute now! Until then, Tatsuki, tape this boy's mouth up again. We don't want him giving anything away when our guest-of-honour arrives would we!" The man declared enthusiastically.

Tatsuki just nodded, before pulling out a roll of duct tape, tearing off a piece before covered my mouth again.

I didn't even respond. _He's coming, Usagi-san in coming to take me away from here. And make this nightmare go away._

_Soon this will all be over._

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

**Good? Horrible? No opinions at all? Either way don't forget to rate/review! If you have any ideas of what you want to happen next let me know, I have a general idea of what will, but still writers block is plaguing my mind. Also, I probably won't update again until after Thanksgiving, so I might as well say have a Happy One since I won't get the chance to later!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love,**

**Arin~**


	6. Holding onto You

**Sorry for the wait, but I think this chapter may be worth it. Shit goes down. Thats all I'm going to say. **

**I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**But I do own this story.**

**_On with the show..._**

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Usagi's PO V

I stopped in front of the large publishing company building, Pausing to look at it for a moment. I had just called the cops to come to this address, not sure of what could happen. My Misaki was in there, in who knows what condition by now.

Before I could even begin going to the doors, I saw a mass of red hair splayed on the ground. _Oh my god._ I went up quickly to the body I could now recognize as Aikawa. Some blood was seeping from a cut on her mouth. I knelt down next to her, shaking her body try to get her to wake up.

"Ughh, Misaki" She groaned quietly.

"Aikawa, are you okay? It's Akihiko, where is Misaki?" I said trying to talk slowly. But I was really beginning to panic even more at seeing my editor in this state, she is always such a strong women who could of done this to her.

"Usami-s-sensei…M-isaki, they took him i-inside. G-gomen, Sensei, I couldn't help." She sobbed.

"It's okay, the cops will be here any minute to come help you. I'm sorry you had to get involved in whatever is going on. I'm not even quite sure."

"T-that boy, he doesn't want to do any harm, he's being controlled. Don't hurt him, Sensei." She muttered.

"Misaki? Wait who are you talking about?" What is she saying, what boy?

"Nothing, just go save him already, Baka." She pushed my hand off her shoulder as to say go already. I nodded at her.

I couldn't waste anymore time. I ran up to the doors bursting through them. I stood inside the seemingly empty building.

I went into an elevator and stared at the number trying to figure out what floor it most likely was. There were 12 floors and countless rooms here, how was I ever suppose to find my love.

"Hello, Rabbit!" A voice rang loudly through the voice box on the wall, making me up back in the small space.

"Hello? Who is this? Tell me right now!" I finally responded.

"Like I said before, patience is key My Dear. And might I say you are looking rather dashing on this fine night. That purple tie really suits you." I could almost hear him grinning behind the microphone.

I looked at my reflection on the walls beside me. I was a mess. My hair was sticking out in every direction, sweat shining on my face. My tie was coming out from my shirt which a few buttons were out of place.

"How did you know tha-"

"Security camera." He cut me off.

I turned my head to the back upper corner of the elevator, where a small camera was placed. I scowled at the thing, my anger was boiling over again. I reached up tearing the thing from its wires and throwing it the ground with a grunt. I proceeded to break the rest of it with my foot. Stomping on it violently.

"STOP. FUCKING. WATCHING. ME" I said every word clearly, harshly.

"That was uncalled for Usami-san." The man's usual voice was now like ice. It sent chills down your spine. All of a sudden the elevator jerked upwards, causing me to almost fall.

The number '5' was glowing on the floor panel.

"Is this where Misaki is?" I asked as I watched the floor numbers go up on the monitor.

"Yes it is! I'm sure you are both looking forward to see each other right now." His voice back to its usual cheeriness.

"The sooner he is back in my arms the better. Either way you are dead to me." I made sure not to tell him about the cops that were coming, it wouldn't help my situation.

"Ahaha, well we shall see about that won't we?" He spoke just as the elevator doors opened up. As I stepped out, I saw one conference room lights on at the end of the hall. I began to run down passing numerous other rooms.

It felt like one of those moment in movies where the one room you wanted to get to kept seeming to get farther and farther away. But finally I had reached the door. The blinds in the room were up so I could see what was going on inside before going in.

What I saw sent bullets through me:

Misaki was blindfolded with duct-tape around his mouth. His arms tried behind a chair, legs pulled apart by more rope. He was naked. His entire body shaking.

I nearly tore the door from its hinges, I ran across the room to him. Holding his body in my arms, willing him to stop shivering.

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki." I kept on repeating it. I haven't held him in so long, my Misaki. I leaned back to see tears coming out from underneath the blindfold. I took off the cloth from behind his head, tearing the duct-tape off quickly knowing it would hurt more if I did it slow.

"U-usagi-san." He whimpered softly from his bleeding lips.

"Misaki. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I held his face in between my hands at first kissing his fore head, then his eyes where tears were still pouring from, his nose, and finally his lips.

I was very gentle, slowly moving my own lips against his. Our love blending together, warming us both. I let my tongue slip past his, caressing his own. I held him tight against me, still not believe he was right here.

I broke the kiss resting my forehead on his.

"N-no, Usagi-san doesn't have to be sorry. It's my fault, I should of known how to protect myself better. I-if I did then maybe none of this would have happened, maybe then that man wouldn't have... wait, I mean…I mean…" He stuttered off.

"Misaki, what did he do to you. Tell me right now!" If anyone violated my Misaki, there would be hell to pay.

" Usagi-san.." He avoided my eye-contact by looking away.

"He's talking about my partner, Iyu-san." A quiet voice spoke from behind me. I whipped around to see the same boy I had saw at the Ferris wheel hours ago.

"You!" I left Misaki's side to grab the boy by his throat, slamming him against the nearest wall.

My grip on his neck began to tighten. He hands were trying to pull mine off angering me more.

"W-wait please. I'm sorry, I never knew the magnitude of this situation. I was only following Iyu-san's orders. B-But when that man killed him, I had no-where else to turn. I wanted to run away, but I-I couldn't I knew he would kill me too!" The boy pleaded, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Is this who Aikawa was talking about. It's true he doesn't seem like the type of person who could do this without being guided. He doesn't look much older than Misaki. Sympathy took over me weirdly enough when I began to make comparisons between him and Misaki.

I let go of his throat, letting him collapse to the ground in a heap coughing. I sighed putting my head in my hands.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki finally spoke up.

"Oh, sorry Misaki." I proceeded to go over to him to release him from the ropes that were holding him.

When the last one fell from his arms, he swung the limbs over my shoulders digging his face into my shirt. He mumbled something into me.

"What was that love?" I asked softly, my own face on his shoulder.

"Please, just get him _off _of me…" He lifted his head to look me straight in the eyes. They were watering again.

"What do you mean, Misaki?" They was shock in my voice.

"I can feel him all over me, it won't go away. I-I can't forget what he did to me. It makes me f-feel disgusting. P-Please Usagi-san, _just get it off of me. Get the feeling of that other man off of me._

My eyes grew large and I leaned back, just leaving my hands on his bare waist. Only remembering now that he was stark naked. Against my will I felt a shock go straight to my groin at Misaki wanting me to take him.

_But in this situation? It's so wrong, he is very vulnerably. What do I do?_

"Usagi-san I promise I won't regret it later. But if it's too much to ask…" He went off.

"No, of course not Misaki. I love you and will do anything to protect you and make you feel better." I smiled sadly down at him.

I put my lips to his nape of his neck, sucking the soft skin right there. I pulled back to see a bright red spot there, I licked the love-bite and kissed it before moving down to his chest. I hovered over his erect nipples.

"Oh, Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned quietly.

"Ah, Uhm, I'll just go outside." The already forgotten boy spoke as he opened the door and left to wait in the hall as we continued on our love making.

I let my tongue make circles around the bud on his chest, until I encased it in my mouth. My hand teasing the neglected bud. I let my teeth graze the sensitive flesh. Twisting it within my mouth.

"M-mhnn." Hearing the moans above me encouraged me more to go on. I kissed my way down his chest, occasionally letting my tongue slip on to feel his skin. I let it dip into his belly-button making him shuddered underneath me.

I must of pulled his leg's apart a little to harshly because the way he reacted tore me apart.

"NO, NO DON'T HURT ME. PLEASE, DON'T TOUCH ME. OH MY GOD." He shrieked, his hands going to cover his groin.

"Misaki, Misaki it's okay. I promise it's just me, Usagi-san. Please Misaki, listen to me _I love you._" I held his hands in between my own. Kissing his knuckles, Urging him to be scared.

"U-Usagi-san? Oh god, I'm sorry. It's just went you did that it made me remem-" He spoke quickly but I cut him off.

"It isn't your fault Misaki. I was going to fast. We should really stop now…" I really didn't want to, but for the sake of my love.

"No, Usagi-san _please_ I can still feel his hands on me. I just don't want to feel it anymore." I sighed. My eyes trailed down his body, finally noticing the gash that ran down his thigh. My hand settled over it, urging it to heal already. He shivered slightly.

"Okay, Misaki, but I'm going slowly." I looked at him hard until he gave me a subtle nod.

I let my hand trail down to his now hard-on. Letting my hand only just graze it.

"Mggn, please Usagi-san!.." He moaned making my own erection grow. I brought my face down so it was on level with his groin. I breathed my hot breath over it before licking it from base to top. My tongue swirled around the tip for a moment before letting my mouth cover it completely.

Misaki's hands were in my hair tugging as I bobbed my head up and down around him. I pulled my head back and wiped the saliva and pre-cum from my face with the back of my hand. I raised his legs and but in the air and saw his still red and abused hole. I put my face to it and kissed the puckered flesh.

"Ahnn." Misaki moaned at the feeling. I let my tongue slip past my lips to lubricate his hole. Licking and soothing the red.

"Mm, it's good Usagi-san, just do it already." I gasped a little at his want for this.

"Okay, my love." I unzipped my pants, letting my erection out from its confinements. I steadied it with my hand to his entrance, and pushed in as slowly as I could. But Misaki wrapped his legs around my waist and forced me in all the way.

I could see his face scrunching up in pain. I leaned forward to kiss his forehead and began to thrust in.

I held his waist with my hands and he leaned up to have his arms around my neck.

"A-a-a—agnn, goooood." He nearly whined.

"Mnn, Misaki I'm going to cum." I stroked him in time with my thrusts. Going faster, losing my control.

"Me..Me too. AHHNN!"

"OH, Misaki!" We held each other as we both let out our load. Misaki's covering both of our chests and my own shooting deep inside him.

As I pulled out of Misaki, a commotion started outside in the hall.

"No! NO please! I did everything you said! Why are you doing this now?! Ah, AHH!" A gun shot went off. A flash of light shone through the window of the room.

I looked at Misaki with wide eyes, and pulled him onto me so he was in my lap. I held him tight as if he were about to disappear in front of me.

The door slammed open, reveling a tall and skinny man. He was dressed in all dark purple. Purple suit, purple tie. Purple streaks throughout his black hair. The only thing that wasn't purple were his black shoes.

"The game isn't over yet, _My Rabbit._" The voice from the man giggled. _That voice._ _I'm going to kill this sun of a bitch._

I left Misaki on the floor and began to run at the man, "YOU FUCKING ASSHO-" I wouldn't be able to finish that sentence. The purple man pulled out another gun and shot me square in the chest.

The pain shot through me, and my vision began to blur.

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki shouted and ran to my side just as I fell over.

It was the last thing I saw before my vision fully faded away.

"_M-Misaki…"_

UMUMUMUMUMUMUM

**Possible the biggest cliff-hanger I have ever written. I really wanted to write more, but I knew I had to split it up or it would become to much. No, this is not the end of the story if you were thinking that. There is still much more to come. I can't say anything more or I know I'll give something away.**

**Love,**

**~Arin**


	7. Tears for You

**Sorry for wait, had to work on some other stories that took me a long time to finish before I could get to this one. But here it is, enjoy!**

UMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM

Misaki's POV

I couldn't breathe. I tried to remember the feeling of air rushing down my throat. But I couldn't. I held my breath in as I was being pulled away from Usagi-san who had fell to his knees and collapsed limp. His eyes were still open. Sobs started to wrack through my body and I reached my hand out to him even though there was no way I could of reached him nor me.

I wanted to scream. I had to scream. I wouldn't. I just got dragged along by this man in purple out the door and past the fallen body of the boy who drove me here. There was a lot of blood around him. We went down a different way than how I got there and to some sort of back parking lot.

The man kept on whispering sharply in my ear but I couldn't make out everything he said.

"Move…hurry up…cops…car…get in." He threw me into what looked like to be some sort of sports car, but it wasn't normal. There were screens that were set up all around me, all showing random places. The Tokyo Ferris wheel, the local flower show near Usagi's apartment, my college, the outside of a few restaurants some I recognized and others not. The car screeched forward just as I saw cop lights at the front of the building men scattered all over the area. I tried banging on the windows seeing if I could get their attention at all the escaping car.

But atlas my attempts proved futile when their attention stayed glued on the building in front of them. I slumped back into the seat and smashed the palms of my hands into my eyes trying to stop the tears from pouring.

"U-Usagi-sann." I whined unintentionally and I wrapped my arms around my still naked body, trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Please be quiet, if you don't mind I _am_ driving. You're incessant tears are very distracting from the road." The purple man said weirdly calm.

"You bastard! He could be dead! You killed him! How d-dare you…Usagi-san." Another sob stopped me from talking. It felt as if my heart was getting torn from me.

"You really are stupid aren't you, Misaki. Here put this on, you're body disgusts me." He nearly hissed and through some clothes at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked angrily.

"Which one, how I think you are a stupid ignorant fool, or that your small body and average face is the one that has _Usagi-san's _ attention and not mine. Well first you would have escaped by now if you weren't such a damsel in distress and weren't waiting for your precious lover to come save you, and second I am certainly hording some jealous of you Misaki. If must feel great to have his eyes on you all the time." He spoke almost as if I wasn't there, deep in thought.

"It isn't that great all the time, trust me." I muttered not thinking he could hear me.

"And it's just that!" He exclaimed suddenly making me jump from my seat slightly. "The difference between you and me, Misaki dear! I would embrace every moment I had the Rabbit. Appreciate that I could just been with him all the time. Unlike you who it seems you are being forced." His last sentence made me cringe.

_I knew I could not always be the most loving, but it's only because I'm embarrassed at all the attention I get from his. I don't know how to react to his kindness have the time so I just lash out. I do love him though, if I could just see him again I would…I would tell him that over and over again. That I love him so much and I want to cry every time I say it so I don't too often. But he isn't here, he could be dead and long gone by now. I saw the thing enter his body. Him fall to the ground. All of it. _I am going to cry again aren't I?

"If you really do love him like you say, why did you shoot him?" I asked in a almost non-existent voice my head bowed down in defeat.

"Aha! See that is where you are mistaken, Little Misaki! Like I would kill him, silly!" The strange man giggle girlishly.

"What are you talking about, _I saw _you shoot him and him fall to the ground." He was making no sense. I heard and saw everything go off. Well maybe the gun was a little quiet but… Wait! Why am I even questioning myself I know what I saw!

"Misaki, think back onto the little traitor in the hall, think about all that blood that surrounded him." I did and I tried not to puke. It was grotesque.

"So what, what does that have to do with Usagi-san?" My eyebrows furrowing.

"Now think about how much blood was around Rabbit, I shot him square in the chest at point blank range. Blood would be everywhere wouldn't it?" He questioned.

I gasped at the revelation. "But there was hardly any." I whispered not even believing myself. There wasn't nearly as much as there was that boy.

"Correct, it's because I shot him with a different gun." He paused to look up at me in the rearview mirror with an evil grin planted on his face.

"A tranquilizer."

UMUMUMUMUMUM

Usagi's POV

"Arghh!" I shot forward at the sharp tug at my chest.

"Usami-Sensei, please lay back down. We need you to relax, the after effects of a tranquilizer can be very harmful we need you too-"

Just as the voice said that I leaned over and puked. I started coughing and covering my mouth.

"Usami-sensei, are you alright, here look at me." The voice now had hands and they grabbed my face to stop me from moving. I opened my eyes to see a bright light being shone in them.

"Agh, turn that stupid thing off." I mumbled covering my face with my arm. I looked down at it to see a hospital band around my wrist.

"What is this, where am I?" I tried to pull the thing off but having my wrist grabbed my the nurse by my side.

"Please don't try to take that off, Sensei. You are in the hospital; the cops came and found you knocked out by a tranquilizer in your publishing building. You are lucking the tranquilizer missed your heart just by a few inches." She spoke calmly.

It all started to come back to me, the gun, that purple clad man, Misaki getting dragged off…Misaki!

"Misaki! Where is Misaki?! I have to find him, that man took him! My Misaki, he has him!" I started shouting and tried to get off of the bed only to have the nurse wave in some men to hold my arms down.

"We're sorry sensei, we have orders not to let you go anywhere until you are feeling better. There was no else found at the scene besides yourself, that boy, and Aikawa-sama. No one else. I'm sorry but for now we all just need you to calm down." I could tell by her eyes that she knew something more but was scared of me in this state.

I let out a defeated sigh, there was no way I was going to be able to get out of her without a fight. I was feeling rather dizzy anyways.

"Fine, I won't go anywhere. But can we please change these sheets it's smells revolting." I glanced down to where I had thrown up with a grimace. "And is there any chance I could speak with a police, and where they think Misaki is." I closed my eyes tightly trying to repress any tears that could be threatening to come up.

"Yes of course! Thank you sensei for understanding the situation! I shall bring you some water as well!" And with that she bowed out of the room taking the 2 men that were holding me down with her.

I brought my hands up to my forehead, a headache just starting. I took heed of the wires that were connecting me to various machines. One with my heart beat was going at a steady pace surprisingly for how I was feeling at the moment.

_How am I even alive right now? I remember feeling something hitting my chest and my world just growing dark. Was I really just shot with a tranqulizer?_

I lifted up my hospital gown at the chest to not see huge bandages and blood, but quite the lack there of. Maybe one wrapping of bandages and virtually no blood at all. Not to mention I had hardly any pain in that area. It was mostly just my head.

"Good morning Usami-Sensei, I'm detective Ichirou that is currently on this case. How are you feeling?" He asked taking a seat next to my bed.

"Like utter shit, where is Misaki?" Was my only response.

"We have yet to find your Partner, Sensei. We are fairly positive though that he was taken off the scene of the crime by the abductor since we found no body." I winced at that even though I guess it was good news for now. "We also found this note that we assume was being left for you. The abductor must of known that you would come out of this alright." He handed me the yellow sticky note and I grabbed it quickly scanning it over.

_Rabbit, it was so nice to finally see you face-to-face! I apologize that our meeting had to be cut short due to your eagerness to save your little lover. No matter, I have him safe in my possession. Though I would hurry Rabbit, it's only a matter of time until London's bridge comes falling down._

I scowled at the note, motioning to tear it before I was yelled at.

"No, sensei! That is evidence, it most likely has his finger prints on it so we can figure out who he is." The detective exclaimed.

"It's useless, he's long gone out of the country by now." I spoke with anger on the edge of my voice.

"What makes you say that, sensei?" His voice had calmed down and was looking at me curiously.

"They are going to England, more precisely my childhood town." I glared down at my hands before clenching them into fists.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"The note, he is getting more obvious with them, the stupid fool is getting cocky." I hissed.

"Has there been more like these, Sensei? We must gather them for evidence." He repeated that previous line.

"IT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD! I already told you where he was heading now go catch the bloody bastard!" I shouted my anger was boiling over. That man was taking my Misaki far away, too far away from me. And I couldn't even leave this bed.

"Sensei, please I understand your anger but these things need to take some planning we can't just up and leave Japan without some prior knowledge of what this man is capable of doing first." He put his hands out trying to calm me down like everyone else in this fucking hospital.

"If you really did understand then you would know that Misaki doesn't have enough time for planning and searching for evidence. That _man _is deadly, I've already seen him kill people with my own eyes. I _**am not**_ letting that happen to Misaki. There will be hell to pay if no one catches this man any time soon. So no, I am NOT waiting for some ignorant detectives to leave their computer screens and finally take some initiative to catching a crazy criminal." By now I was shaking with so much anger.

Just then the nurse had come back in holding some sheets, she looked annoyed. "Detective, I understand that you are trying to help sensei at the moment but causing more distress for him will not help his health to get out of this place and save his Partner. Please come back in once Usami-sensei has calmed down." She spoke surprisingly assertive which made my eyes widen.

With a grunt the detective nodded and left the room not looking to happy.

"Thanks." Is all I could come up with saying.

"No problem, but honestly doesn't he know that you are emotionally damaged at the moment. You're lover was just abducted again in front of your eyes as you got shot. If it was me I would be a mess right about now. How do you do it?" She asked in some admiration as she helped me off the bed so she could change the sheets.

"I wouldn't say emotionally damaged, just shaken up I am a man after all. As much as I don't admit it a lot, my Misaki can be rather tough sometimes. I'm just hoping that he can handle in all right now. I can't stand to even think about him being in pain though." I could feel myself starting to choke up a bit but I held it back as best I could.

"Still, sensei is only 29 correct? Such a young age to go through something like this. Have you told your parents about this?" She asked innocently.

"Of course not, my father would prove to be no true help more than a nuisance and god only knows where my mother is, she doesn't even know about Misaki. She probably has forgetting about my existence completely. Plus this whole occurrence only started yesterday morning surprisingly." It has felt like so much longer though.

"I'm sorry for asking sensei. I wish I could be of some help to you." She sounded embarrassed.

"There is no need to be, you didn't know. As far as helping me you are already do a lot at trying to get me better so I can leave her sooner. I'm grateful." I said with a smile making the girl blush.

"Y-you're welcome, sensei! Oh! I forgot to bring you some water, can you get back into the bed okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright." I spoke.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment!" She scurried off.

I lowered my left back into the bed and settled into the clean sheets. I picked up the pillow and threw it over my face.

_Finally, everyone's gone I don't have to hold in it anymore._

I cried.

The pillow muffled my sobs even though they were already silent. I cried for all the times I wanted to yesterday and for right now. I cried at the pain in my head that wouldn't go away. I cried remember just yesterday morning waking up with Misaki. I cried at seeing him getting pulled away from me last night.

Before I knew it I just couldn't stop or control myself. I hadn't even noticed my door opening again with the nurse holding a glass of water with a bendy straw. Or her sad expression she had looking me with a pillow clenched over my face, noticeable tears still falling down my neck.

She put the glass on the table and dashed out of the room before I saw her. I sat up hearing the glass being put down and my door shutting silently. I looked back down at the glass to see a tiny pink note attached to it. It was like she knew I wouldn't want to see a yellow one.

I smiled at it and picked it up.

_Be strong Sensei! Misaki would want you to be! Everything will be alright in the end! ^_^_

I sighed and set it back down to rub my now red eyes.

"I really hope she is right."

UMUMUMUMUMUMUM

**So I know I didn't put enough into Misaki's POV, it's because It's hard to without giving anything away prematurely. Anyways next chapter should hopefully be all Misaki since there will be a lot more happening on his end while Usagi is in the hospital. Anyways, there was no way I was going to kill of Usagi silly ones. He may be in hospital for a little while longer though. And I did search up effects of a tranquilizer and nausea and dizziness were some of them. Anyone else feel like they would be the nurse if they were in the story? I feel like she would be the standard fangirl ^0^ Also help me give her a name since I haven't thought of one yet, she is probably going to come in a few more times!**

**See you next chapter,**

**~Arin**


	8. Trying for you

**So, I could give you many-a reasons why this chapter took so long to finally get up, but I'm sure you really don't have much interest. I apologize greatly, I don't really know why it took me so long but recently I just haven't had much motivation for writing. That all a lot of other things. Generally I think my Muse has up and left me recently and decided to let me fend for myself for a while. And I think starting a new semester might of added to that a bit too.**

**Anyways a few things to note in this chapter, I'm switching POV to 3rd person, I'm trying really hard to get better at it because I know it is easier to read when it's like that. And this story is starting to take a turn I didn't really expect for it too but I think it should work out. Without further ado, **

**I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**But I do own this story**

**Enjoy.**

Misaki's mouth hung open in shock as his eyes bore into the purple man's own as if trying to seek some bluff out of the cold orbs. _Usagi-san was alive? B-but how is this…I saw him get shot…with a tranquilizer? _His thoughts were in a turbulence as he tried to make some sense of the situation.

"Honestly, you really are slow aren't you?" His was pulled out of his inner ramblings to pay attention to the man in front of him. "Yes, _my Rabbit_ is alive. He got shot by a tranquilizer which will him into a sleep like state for about 10 hours until he wakes up in a hospital to find that his beloved in no-longer in his arms again. Some how my most recent note will reach him, whether he finds it himself or some police officer brings it to him as evidence, even though I am smart enough to not leave any trace or myself behind. But those Idiot of police officers will think that and not let My Rabbit react to what will really be happening since I'm sure he has figured in out already, plus he is still injured. So there is no way he can get out of that hospital for at least a few more days. Until then you are my hostage or if you get on my nerves to much I can dispose of you just as quick, of course that wouldn't benefit me to much since My Rabbit would come to despise me." The man finished his speech with a small laugh, not taking note of Misaki's current scowl. _He __**already **__despises you. _Misaki growled in his mind.

"Wait what?" He paused realizing all the information that was just thrown at him once he got over being angry. "You gave Usagi-san notes to help him find me? Why the hell would you do that?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Well of course, I couldn't just leave him to try and figure it all out himself, no? No, I am a much more giving person than that! I did make sure that it took him some thinking. They were sure be all be easy enough for him since that were _all _about him." The man chuckled slightly as he made a sharp turn that caused Misaki to hit his head on the side of the car which caused him to grimace before he could talk again.

"U-ugh,," He shook his head trying to get his thoughts together again. "They were about him?" The brunette questioned.

"Yes, yes! I know all the there is too know about My Rabbit! They all lead him to places that were significant to him, as much as I dislike to admit it some of them had to revolve around you as well since you seem to be a prominent part of his life, though not for much longer once I steal his heart." He grinned showing his almost seemingly glowing white teeth.

This got Misaki going again, "You know nothing about Usagi! How dare you even try to say that!" He didn't know where this sudden fury came from, it felt as if his insides start to boil at the thought of someone saying that they knew everything there was to know about his L-lover, he stuttered out that last part even though it was in his mind.

"Ha ha! What is this foolishness, I have no doubt that I have everything that is to know about that man, I've read all of this writings, down to his reviews in newspapers that he sometimes does. I even read his BL books that recently seem to feature you," The purple mans face contorted into a look of disgust at the thought. "Yes, I know all the dirty things he does to you, it's revolting! What's even worse is that you fight at the beginning and then just _submit _to him. It's so easy to see you enjoy every moment." He finished that thought with a scowl directed at Misaki.

"H-how do you know about that? Even though I don't like to read Usagi-san BL novels often but I do know he never wrights about how I struggle at the beginning, it's always me embarrassed or I busy or something like that. How would you know about those times?" The green-eyed boy asked quietly at the revelation, he face burning red for a different reason now.

"Hmm, I guess that does cause a snag in my story doesn't it, well I suppose I'll just have to let you in on it, " He paused with a smirk. "Let's just say I watch My Rabbit _very _carefully, so I will always know what is he up too."

Misaki gasped, he mouth hanging agape. _He watches us? Usagi-san…me? How is t-that… "_You w-watch us?" He stuttered out confused.

"Well I don't chose to watch you, but since My Rabbit always has his hands all over you I don't seem to have a choice now do I?" The man asked rhetorically. "Either way, because of I know all the little quirks that he has, ones I bet you don't even notice. He chews the end of his cigarette bud when he is writing you know." He said more as a statement more than a question.

Misaki shuddered more too the fact that this purple man even knew that rather than that he himself didn't, even though the thought was enough to make him feel like he had just been slapped. _Should I know those types of things about Usagi-san, usually when ever his smoking habit comes up I just complain that I want him to try and quit for this health. Maybe seeing those little things should be just as important though? _Misaki's thoughts were rampant, he was beginning to feel angry and disappointed with himself. A frown was tugging at the corner of him mouth and his eyes burned slightly threatening to let tears fall from them.

"Y-you're wrong! I know plenty about Usagi-san, I've been living with him for over a year now, I-I wake up next to him in the morning, and fight with him to get up as well. We eat together and no matter how busy he is he always manages to do that much and eat with me. I'm the one who holds him when he cries even though that is more of a rarity if anything it's mostly me who does the crying. And when its like that he holds me!" Misakis was gaining confidence now since the man hadn't cut him off, his voice no-longer quavering like it had been. "I know I may not always be the best for him, but I'm not willing to give him away to anyone. I love him." The brunette finished with that last line and looked up to the rear-view mirror to see the man's reaction.

His eyes were cold, but other than that there was no emotion. They looked forward on the highway that they were now on. Misaki notices for the first time that his eyes were a startling blue, a crystallized blue colour that almost looks like eyes. It was like if you stared to long you could fall into them and be lost forever in its icy tundra.

**It was terrifying.**

The green-eyed boy tore his own eyes away from the piercing gaze and store the window. He could almost recognize the area they were in. It was obvious that they were no-longer within the Tokyo boundaries, but looked like more in the country side. It was hard to tell since it was still dark out but the light from the moon cast an eerie glow on the rice-fields that were currently blowing with the wind above the water.

He tried to remember where he had seen the before; he stared at the rice stocks that were waving that him and in a way almost lulling him to sleep,

And just as his eyes closed a memory came to him:

~_**Flashback**_~

"_Mother, I feel car-sick" A 6-year-old Misaki whined. He sat in the back of his parent's car with his nii-chan sat next to him, rolling his eye's slightly at his younger brother. This was the 4 time he had started complaining since they were on their way to the airport to visit their grandmother._

"_Misaki dear, I already gave you juice and another pillow, what else can I give you?" She spoke concerned that her baby was uncomfortable with the long drive._

"_I dun knowww~." Trying his best to hint that he wanted a candy to suck on though only his brother caught on._

"_Son, why don't you try looking out the window so you're less dizzy. If you look in one area too long in the car you can start to feel a bit sick, and you've been looking at those picture books for a couple hours now haven't you?" His father commented from the drivers seat._

"_They're called Ma-n-gas." Misaki huffed sounding out the words carefully._

"_You can't even read properly yet." His nii-chan teased from beside him._

"_SO?! I don't need to know how to read it to like it!" He retorted clutching his only copy of __**The Kan**__ to his chest. His parent's chuckled from the front seat that their sons interacting with each other._

"_Misaki, listen to what your father says, try looking out the window a little, we're passing a rice-field right now." His mother spoke up again._

_He complied and directed his gaze outside, and watched at the foot-long stocks of rice waved at him in the wind and lulled him to sleep…_

Misaki woke up with a gasp after only being a sleep for a minute or so. _Is that why I recognize this place? Because of a car ride I took with my family once before? And we were heading to the airport because my grandmother had suddenly become ill. She didn't live in town and at the time I was still afraid of taking the Shinkansen* for some reason or another. We ended up going to the airport outside of Tokyo because the flight there was booked. _

That type of memory of my parents normally would have made Misaki very depressed, but as for right now he couldn't be more relieve.

He knew where this man was taking him.

He still didn't quite know why they were heading to this smaller airport that was just outside of Tokyo, but it couldn't be because he wanted to leave Misaki there and skip town. No, wherever he was heading now Misaki was coming too. But as for where would need a little more prying than what a memory could give him.

"I know where you are taking me." Misaki suddenly spoke, trying to make it sound like he knew their _actual_ destination.

The man raised his eyebrows considerably.

"Oh really now? Do you?" He asked surprisingly interested to see if college student was lying at all.

"Yes." He said convincingly but not giving reasoning to how he could of possibly known. _It must have something to do with Usagi-san though, _He thought.

"Hm, well I hope you are as excited to be there as I am." The man continued on still suspicious and therefore not saying where there we're heading still.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I wonder what Usagi-san would say if he knew?" Misaki played along, hoping that last part might get the answer out.

"I'm sure My Rabbit would be pleased to hear that his current lover and his future one were on their way to his childhood town." The purple man spoke knowing that he either just gave the answer away if the boy hadn't already known it.

Ignoring that last line coming from the man, Misaki tried to hide the slight victory he felt since he now knew they were heading to England.

_Good thing Usagi-san told me that story a while ago or I would be freaking my ass off about going on a plane to an unknown destination with this creepy guy. _He could now be a little less worried about his life at the moment even though he didn't know what awaited him there. Nor did he known the exact town where Usagi-san use to live, only that it wasn't in London. Even tough apparently they had a town house there too.

"Oh, I'm sure he would." Misaki said through a fake smile, weirdly enough trying to be chummy with the guy now. "Though, England is rather far away isn't it? How do you plan on taking me there, I know the airport we are heading too isn't an international one, and only takes flights within Japan." He wasn't quite sure if it was an international one or not, but it would make sense since the closest one was in Tokyo for all he knew.

The man looked shocked for a moment but then settled into a knowing grin, "Well that is already taken care of Misaki-chan, since I have my own Jet!" He said cheerily.

Misaki bit back the annoyance he felt at being called 'Chan' and focused on how it made sense for the weirdo to be rich, how else would he have enough money for all this plotting and scheming he has been doing the past day or so.

The boy frowned for a moment, _Wow, it really only has been a day hasn't it? _He asked himself, _It's felt so much longer though._

"Is that so?" Misaki asked quietly now feeling a little bit sad and wishing madly he was with Usagi-san again.

"Yes, and guess what! You are about to see it." The man laughed out-loud, clearly thinking how clever he was as they pulled up to the air port.

The brunette's eyes widen as he whipped his head around to look out the windows.

They have indeed arrived at the airport in this smaller town. Misaki didn't even notice they were out of the country already.

He did take heed of the sudden swarms of men that started surrounding the car and their large guns that were hooked into their pants. _How is no-one seeing all these guns that they have?! It's illegal to have them isn't it?! _Misaki though crazily. Even though was now frozen with fear.

His door was open quickly causing Misaki to flinch. Even more so when a large hand grabbed his upper-arm and tugged him out of the car forcefully.

"Oww." The green-eyed boy groaned as he felt the fingers dig into him. _What are these guys? Part of the Yakuza? And this purple man is their leader? The more he thought about it the more it made sense in his mind._

_Maybe there was more too this than met the eye._

**Slight plot twist in a way? I really enjoyed writing that flashback scene with Misaki's family, I don't know made me kinda happy (^_^) How did I do with 3rd POV? Drop me a review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

**Love, **

**~Arin**


End file.
